The Blades of the Apocolypse
by GreatWarlord
Summary: This is the story of a hero, who comes to his destiney with the help of his friends, and a stranger that knows more than he should. told from the stranger's POV
1. prelude

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. dont sue.**

The war is over. It was ended in a display of swordsmanship that rivals the greatest weapon masters in world. How do I know? I was there. I was the initiator of these events. I set the hero on his path. This hero is known as Harry Potter.

Oh, who am I? I am one of the greatest magical scholars in the world. I have unlocked many of the secrets of ancient Atlantis. It was this knowledge, along with several other factors that allowed Harry to defeat Voldemort. But I digress.

I was a warrior, wizard, and scholar, all rolled into one package. I was a servant of the Dark Lord. I researched the ancient magics for him, until I was betrayed. Who am I? I am Nick. Yet I was known as the Face of Death.

Do you want to know my story? Do you wish to learn what happened in the 5 years since the Dark Lord's return? Very well, I will tell you.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yes I know, short. but It is merely a prelude. This story is a first person point of veiw. Please R&R


	2. the beginning

Where should I begin? I guess the beginning will work as well as any. Fine, I am the same age as Harry. Like Hermione I too am a muggleborn, and like Hermione I strive to push myself as deep into magical knowledge as possible. Unlike Hermione, or Harry for that matter, I didn't delve into defense, or charms, or transfiguration. I delved deeply into the Battlemagics. But I am getting ahead of myself. Back to year one.

When I stepped off the train, I was awed at the castle. I had trained in the martial arts long before going to Hogwarts, and, though my style was idosyncratic, I had achieved my own level of mastery. This was also true of my swordsmanship. I knew a few spells, after all, I did want to be able to defend myself, mostly shield and minor stinging hexes, but nothing major.

I walked into the Great Hall. When my name was called, I put on the sorting Hat.

_Well, where oh where should I put you? You have the bravery of a Gryffindor, the brains of a Ravenclaw, and the cunning of a Slytherin. _

_'Well you are the sorting hat, put me where you see fit'_

_It isn't that simple. I would put you in slytherin, for that is where I feel you truly belong, but with the mood of the house, I hesitate to put a muggleborn in the house._

_'I can take care of myself, thank you very much'_

_So be it..."_**SLYTHERIN**"

As I stood up and walked to the Slytherin table, I was aware of the glares that I received from just about everyone at the table. Only Zambini seemed to be accepting of my status. Malfoy looked livid that there was actually a muggleborn in his house.

"What do you think you are doing here mudblood, this table is for those of higher standing than you." sneered malfoy

"and pray tell, why are you considered to be higher than me? Because your family is inbred? You have done _nothing_ to be elevated above me. So your family name goes back generations in the magical world. Your family may be important, but YOU as a person are not." I riposted. It was quite humorous, the color he turned. We also had an audience, as my words carried throughout the hall.

"Watch yourself mudblood or you may end up hurt." malfoy hissed to me

"If you truly feel that way, what is stopping you from going after me now, im sure no one would object to a well moderated duel. Talk to professor snape to set it up, and I will be there to show you that just because you are a pureblood doesn't make you more powerful than me."  
"Oh I will, then you will regret ever being sorted into this house." Malfoy said looking scared.

"Why wait." I returned smirking, and with that I rose from the table and headed to the teacher's table.

"Professor Snape, sir, Malfoy has just challenged me to a duel, and we want it to be unquestionable, so we were hoping that after dinner you and the teachers could moderate it for us."

"If it will stop any infighting in my house then fine, after the students are sent to their rooms you and malfoy can have your duel."

"I was actually hoping to have the entire school as witnesses, so that neither of us can spread rumors about the other."

"Fine, just go away and let me eat"

I returned to the table and told malfoy "All set, after dinner, and in front of the entire school. No backing out now." I took great satisfaction in watching malfoy go from red to a pasty white color.

After that we all ate in silence until Dumbledore rose to speak

"Now a few announcements before some unusual and unexpected entertainment. The forbidden forest is just that, forbidden. Also the third floor charms corridor, is off limits to all students under pain of death.

Now as I understand it, Draco Malfoy has Challenged Nick Heady to a formal duel. As the one being challenged Nick, you have choice of weapons."

"Anything, foot, fist, wand, or blade." I returned

"Malfoy the terms."

"Nothing fatal, duel lasts until on concedes or is unable to continue." Malfoy said, trying to look confident and failing utterly.

"Very well, students, I would like you to clear the middle of the hall". And with a wave of his hands the tables disappeared.

"you have five minutes to prepare yourselves for the duel."

As malfoy began look over the blades that appeared for him to choose, I found, to my delight, that they had a scimitar available for me to use. I also preceeded to grab an exquisitly made dagger.

"Time is up, duelists to the center. Bow to one another." Before Dumbledore finished I threw a smirk at malfoy, knowing he had no chance if it actually came down to something other than magic as Dumbledore finished with, "commence the duel."

AN:What do you think so far. Read and Review please.


End file.
